The present invention relates to an organic polymer porous body, more specifically, an organic polymer porous body having a structure in which nitrogen-containing 5-membered rings or 6-membered rings are covalently bound via a carbon-carbon triple bond.
The term “metal organic framework (MOF)” means a porous material equipped with a structure in which an organic matter and a metal ion are linked alternately to each other. This MOF exhibits various functions (for example, ion conductivity), depending on its molecular structure or a kind of a guest molecule incorporated in the space. Many proposals have conventionally been made on such MOF.
For example, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses an MOF equipped with a two-dimensional layered structure composed of zinc and oxalic acid.
This document describes that the MOF having adipic acid incorporated between layers thereof through a hydrogen bond shows proton conductivity of 6×10−6 Scm−1 (25° C.)
Non-Patent document 2 discloses an MOF having a two-dimensional layered structure composed of chromium, iron, manganese, or cobalt and oxalic acid.
This document describes that the MOF having tris(3-hydroxypropyl)ammonium incorporated between layers thereof shows proton conductivity of 1×10−4 Scm−1 (25° C.)
Some of MOFs having ion conductivity are known to show conductivity higher than that of perfluorocarbon sulfonic acid typified by Nafion (trademark). MOFs, however, lack chemical stability (acid resistance) because they utilize a coordinate bond between a metal ion and an organic ligand. In addition to this problem, they cannot keep their crystallinity because they are crystalline compounds and cannot protect their long-distance atomic or ionic arrangement from dehydration caused by heat. This leads to a problem of low thermal stability. Further, they have toxicity due to the metal ion contained in them.